Somewhat Extraordinary
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Dihukum karena melanggar peraturan, sudah biasa. Dihukum membersihkan rest room berdua saja di sore hari, terjebak di dalamnya pula. Itu baru tak biasa. / "Kau berniat menggodaku, eh Naruto?" / SasuNaru! / #14 of #365StoriesProject / rate T / Warning inside / RnR? :D


Uzumaki Naruto melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum jam pendek menunjuk ke angka tujuh dan jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka dua. Jam tujuh lebih sepuluh menit.

"Hoi Teme, kita terlambat lagi," ujar pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Ia melirik pada sahabatnya yang berjalan dengan tenang dan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Itu sudah biasa, Dobe," tanggap Sasuke. Well, mereka berdua memang langganan kena hukum GDN—guru tatib—karena melanggar peraturan-peraturan sekolah.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia juga pasti menyetujui perkataan Sasuke jika hari ini jam pelajaran kedua bukan pelajaran kimia.

"Tapi hari ini praktek kimia," ucapnya dengan nada lemah. Sekali ia pernah terlambat hadir ketika praktek kimia, dan giliran kelompoknya telah selesai melakukan praktek. Ia dikeluarkan dari laboratorium dan diminta praktek ulang esok harinya. Sendiri. Dengan diawasi oleh _sensei killer _itu.

"Salah siapa coba disamper dari jam tujuh kurang sepuluh masih belum siap juga." Naruto menggerutui leletnya Sasuke yang tak cepat-cepat berangkat.

"..."

Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu tak menanggapi sedikitpun perkataan Naruto. Lagi pula, jika ia telah siap berangkat ketika Naruto datang ke rumahnya juga akan tetap terlambat.

"Semoga _sensei_-nya bisa diajak kompromi deh," harap Naruto.

Tak terasa, beberapa langkah lagi mereka mencapai gerbang sekolah. Menanti hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh _sensei _GDN.

* * *

**..**

**Somewhat Extraordinary** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

SasuNaru fanfiction

**Warning** : highschool AU, romance, alilbit friendship, almost plotless, pervy!Sasu, rate changed to T+ (yg puasa bacanya abis buka ya XD)

#14 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

Sudah tak asing lagi bagi Uchiha Sasuke maupun Uzumaki Naruto datang terlambat. Begitu pula dengan hari ini. Mereka datang ketika empat siswa-siswi yang terlambat lebih dulu telah berbaris di tepi lapang basket. Tanpa dikomando, mereka berdua langsung menyelinap ke barisan belakang.

_Sensei _GDN yang sedang mencatat nama-nama yang terlambat telah sampai di depan Naruto.

"Siapa nama kalian berdua?" tanya _sensei _itu dengan menunduk, serius mencatat dan menghitung keterlambatan.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke lagi? _batin _sensei _itu dalam hati. Ia meluruskan pandangannya. Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang menggaruk pipinya—yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali. Saat ia menoleh ke samping kanan pemuda itu, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa kalian tahu, sudah berapa kali kalian berdua terlambat?" tanyanya, mengintimidasi. Ia menatap tajam Naruto dan Sasuke satu persatu, menggertak dua pemuda yang sering sekali melanggar peraturan ini.

"Eheheh, lima? Atau enam ya?" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya. Ia menampakkan cengiran khasnya, berharap _sensei _memakluminya.

Iruka—_Sang Sensei—_geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa dua pemuda ini tak jera dengan hukuman-hukuman yang ia berikan?

Setelah mencatat nama-nama yang terlambat, ia berdiri di depan dan memberikan hukuman kepada empat orang yang memang terlambat kurang dari tiga kali. Hukuman itu adalah, mencabuti rumput yang ada di tepi-tepi lapang basket—untung saja hukumannya bukan mengepel lapangan basket dengan cara menjilatinya. _Well_, lupakan yang terakhir.

Keempat siswa-siswi itu langsung saja menurut dan mulai mencabuti rumput-rumput. Kini tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan harap-harap cemas. Tentu saja berdoa semoga hukumannya tak terlalu berat. Malah jika bisa, ia ingin menawar menunda hukumannya setelah jam pelajaran berakhir—sial sekali pelajaran hari ini didominasi oleh _sensei killer_.

Di tengah-tengah tanya-jawab yang akan berlangsung tak lama lagi itu, seorang guru bersurai perak dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya menghampiri Irukadan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"_Sumimasen, _saya tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan," katanya, langsung melengos pergi.

Sontak Naruto dan Sasuke _speechless. _Alasan macam apa itu?

Iruka berdehem kecil. Ia sudah bisa mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Kakashi. Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada dua pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kamu Naruto, kenapa terlambat?"

Naruto menghela napas bosan. Sudah berkali-kali Iruka menanyai alasan keterlambatannya. Apa lebih dari tiga kali jawaban yang sama masih kurang? Baiklah, ia mencari jawaban yang lain.

"Tadi pagi tersesat di alam mimpi, _sensei_."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Iruka menajamkan pandangannya. Sedangkan Naruto menghela napas.

"Ya terlambat dong. _Sensei_ gimana sih?" jawab pemuda pirang itu. Belum sempat Iruka berkomentar, Naruto lebih dulu menyuarakan pendapatnya. "_Sensei_, hukumannya ditunda dulu ya? Penting banget nih," lanjut Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap.

"Masa hukuman ditunda?" Iruka mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memutar otak mencari hukuman yang tepat untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. "ohohoho, bisa, bisa. Kalian bersihkan semua _rest room_ yang ada di sekolah ini, setelah pulang sekolah."

_What the heck! _Bersihin semua WC? Itu benar-benar mengerikan!

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian."

Naruto mendengus lesu. Yah, tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti apa kata _sensei _itu. Ia mengambil tas yang tergeletak di tanah, hendak pergi ke kelas. Disusul oleh Sasuke yang dari tadi tak bersuara berjalan di sampingnya.

.

.

#

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke sepakat membagi-bagi _rest room _yang dibersihkan masing-masing. Sasuke _rest room _yang berada di antara tahun pertama dan tahun kedua. Sedangkan Naruto membersihkan _rest room _yang terletak di ujung tahun ketiga. Dan yang satunya lagi, _rest room _khusus _sensei-sensei _dibersihkan secara bersama-sama.

Hampir satu jam setengah Naruto dan Sasuke membersihkan semua _rest room_—psst jangan bilang siapa-siapa mereka berdua membersihkannya secara asal. Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang westafel hendak membasuh wajah dan—sedikit—merapikan pakaian mereka yang acak-acakan.

Naruto yang merasa begitu kegerahan karena amat kecapean—sebelum membersihkan toilet ia dihukum keliling lapang di jam terakhir karena mengganggu seseorang padahal pelajaran tengah berlangsung—membuka bajunya, menaruhnya sembarangan di gantungan baju. Ia mengusap keringat yang menetes di dahinya. Menit kemudian, ia membasuh wajahnya dengan oh-so-damn-sexy.

Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda pirang itu. Namun semakin ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, semakin ia ingin mengamati air keringat yang bercucuran di kulit _tan_-nya. Dan oh, pemuda pirang itu bahkan membasuh wajahnya! Cukup. Ia tak tahan lagi.

"Kau membuka bajumu dan membasuh wajahmu dengan sensual begitu," jeda sesaat. Seulas seringai ia tampakkan di sudut-sudut bibirnya. "apa kau berniat menggodaku, eh Naruto?"

Deg

Naruto tersentak. Ia mematung di tempat, melirik Sasuke dari pantulan cermin dengan bola mata melebar dan mulut setengah terbuka. Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam sakunya, dengan seringai lebar terpampang di bibirnya. Naruto menelan ludah. Tadi Sasuke bilang apa? Menggodanya? Apa tak salah dengar?

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Sungguh, ia merinding melihat seringai Sasuke ditujukan padanya. Apa dia ...

... tunggu. Sasuke bukan seorang homo 'kan?

Sasuke mulai melangkah maju. Jantung Naruto semakin menggila. Ia menghindar dengan berjalan berhimpitan dengan tembok dan berlari dari ruangan berwestafel ini. Tapi di koridor toilet ia melihat pintu keluar tertutup dan—

—_holy crap_!

Pintunya tak bisa dibuka! Demi apa pintu _rest room_ ini sudah dikunci?

Ia terdiam memegangi gagang pintu, dan Sasuke keluar dari ruang westafel melangkah maju menghampiri Naruto dengan baju yang lupa ia bawa terdapat di lengannya.

"Kau meninggalkan pakaianmu, Naruto." Sasuke menjilat seragam atasan Naruto yang penuh keringat itu dengan—ugh Naruto benci mengakui hal ini—begitu sensual.

"Teme ... kau kenapa? Benar-benar aneh," ucap Naruto. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berseliweran di otaknya.

"Ini karenamu, Dobe."

Tap

Langkah pemuda beriris obsidian itu terhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto. Seringainya semakin melebar dan ia mencoba menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda di hadapannya. Namun Naruto berhasil menahan wajah Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya.

"Karenaku?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan polos. Membuat Sasuke tak tahan lagi ingin mencium kedua bibir itu. Well, sebenarnya sudah lama ia mati-matian menyangkal ia tertarik dengan sahabatnya sendiri yang notabene ber-_gender _sama dengannya.

Lagi, Sasuke mencoba mencium Naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto bisa menghalaunya—dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau duluan yang menggodaku." Tangan Sasuke kini berhasil mengunci kedua lengan Naru, bahkan pahanya ia letakkan di antara paha Naruto.

_Naruto, kau membuatku gila, _batin Sasuke bersuara. Ia mencoba mencium Naruto lagi, tapi kali ini Naruto masih bisa menghindar karena memalingkan wajahnya.

_Shit! _Kesal karena tak berhasil, Sasuke mengunci kedua lengan Naruto dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang lain memegang dagunya, ia mengelus-elus pipi Naruto lalu menciumnya. Sungguh, Naruto ingin berontak. Tapi seluruh saraf-sarafnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Dan—entah kenapa hati kecilnya kontradiksi dengan pikirannya—tak bisa menolak.

Awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil, tapi karena Sasuke merasa Naruto tak lagi memberontak—bahkan tampak menikmatinya—ia memasukkan lidahnya, mengekploitasi rongga mulut pemuda itu. Ciuman ini terus berlanjut sampai salah satunya—Naruto—merasa kehabisan napas.

"Hhh." Ia mendesah pelan saat tangan Sasuke mengusap punggungnya. Sensasi-sensasi aneh semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat kesadarannya hilang. Tapi logikanya masih menentang bahwa yang mereka lakukan ini tak seharusnya terjadi.

"Kau ..." Deru napas Naruto memburu, ia menghela napas, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "HEI TEME KAU HOM—hmmp!"

Lagi, Sasuke mengunci mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya. "Ssstt, diamlah. Aku sudah lama menginginkan ini," ucapnya disela-sela ciuman itu.

"Engh." Naruto tak bisa menahan erangannya saat tangan Sasuke menyelinap ke kaus dalam yg dipakainya, mencapai putingnya dan memainkannya. Naruto tak tahan lagi. Ia memekik dan—

—tuk tuk tuk

"Ada orang di dalam?"

Dengan susah payah, Naruto berhasil melepaskan ciumannya. "Ada! Ahh buka!" Sial, ia lupa tangan Sasuke masih menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Tch! Kuso!" umpat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia kesal setengah mati diinterupsi secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke merapikan bajunya, ia mengambil baju Naruto yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak di lantai dan memberikan baju itu pada pemiliknya. "Pakai kembali bajumu," ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Berhubung sebelum pintu_ rest room_ ada teralis setengah pintu, jadi memakan waktu agak lama.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan penjaga sekolah yang biasa memegang kunci-kunci ruangan di sekolah ini.

"_Sumimasen_, saya tak tahu ternyata masih ada orang di dalam," katanya setengah membungkukkan badan. Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku, berusaha menampakkan ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke dingin. Tentu saja ia amat kesal. Jika saja penjaga sekolah itu tak datang, mungkin semalaman ia bisa terkunci berdua saja dengan Naruto.

"_Daijoubu_. Kau menolongku—ups." Naruto menutup mulutnya. Ia kelepasan mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu. Walaupun heran, penjaga gerbang tak mau ambil pusing.

"Hehe kami permisi." Naruto ngambil peralatan mengepel, keluar dari _rest room _lalu menyimpan di kelasnya lalu pulang. Sasuke hanya mengikuti langkah pemuda pirang itu tanpa berkata-kata. Baru kali ini, suasana keduanya menjadi hening. Yeah, tentu saja biasanya Naruto banyak berceloteh. Beda dengan sekarang yang jantungnya masih menggila dan sensasi aneh itu masih ia rasa sampai saat ini.

_Lain kali aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat_, batin Sasuke. Ia mendecih kesal.

_Well, _sepertinya, hukuman kali ini membuat Naruto jera, mungkin? Atau malah ketagihan? Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

—**FIN**

* * *

Nyiahahahaha ending gaje? Maafkan saya xD pliss, ini bulan puasa #lol #krik

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaa~ :D

.

ps : berhubung saya salah rate, saya taruh di T aja gapapa kan? hehe

Regards,

MizuRaiNa


End file.
